I Will Always Love You
by animelover630
Summary: Ranma has had too much of other guys flirting with Akane one day. So, he decides to do something drastic........ PG just in case, suicide attempt.... note: ATTEMPT OO RA


Yo AL 630 is back!!!!!!!!!! I know y'all missed me, hold the applause! Haha just kidding! So to my very very few fans, here's my third fanfic that I worked on! It might not be the third one in order that I publish it in but oh well. This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm not sure about that! It's a miracle! I don't feel like blabbing a lot today! So, here's the key:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~time period/scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
{Genma-panda's sign}  
  
Ranma-chan: Girl Ranma  
  
Ranma: Boy Ranma  
  
(A/N: Author's note)  
  
That's all! Thank the god I did this short! WAHAHAHA MY NEXT STEP IN WORLD DOMINATION (don't mind me)!  
  
Pre-story stuff:  
  
Warning: Someone dies in this story. Don't read if you are offended by suicide.  
  
This story is an AU, but the character personalities, the way they treat each other, and the romances are basically all the same. This just doesn't happen during the books, that's all.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RANMA!!! WAAAAAH!  
  
This is called "I Will Always Love You" because it's a songfic. Yes it is! So if it's a songfic, it should be a one-shot, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. On with the songfic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Will Always Love You  
  
"All right! Just for that, Ranma, I WILL date Ryoga!" Akane screamed, and started dragging Ryoga off somewhere.  
  
"Fine! See if I care, macho chick!" Ranma yelled back.  
  
"I know you don't, PERVERT!" Akane replied just as sharply. But as she looked at him, she noticed his angry stance slag down a bit... almost like his... sad stance? But why would he be sad? It was like he was out of energy or fight... And his eyes! They seemed so... deep and dark and full of something that struck Akane's heart, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. *What's wrong with Ranma? Oh well... it's probably nothing bad.* "I'M GONNA ENJOY IT TOO! SO TOO BAD!" She turned her back on him and marched off.  
  
::If I should stay,  
  
I would only be in your way...::  
  
As Ranma watched Akane disappear dragging RYOGA along for about the hundredth time, he couldn't help almost breaking down. *Why do I care who Akane goes out with? She's not MINE... she's not mine. It's not like our engagement actually means something. It's just something our parents decided. It's not like it actually matters to her...* Ranma sighed as he slowly walked on top of the fence. *She doesn't care about me anyway. She just does things to tease me. I'm nothing to her. NOTHING!* Ranma shouted the last word for the whole world to hear as a lone tear traveled its way down his cheek. *Dammit... why couldn't I have at least meant something to her? She was the only person I thought could ever love me and someone I could actually love back. She doesn't even want me around. Shampoo's just going by some stupid law, and she's going out secretly with Mousse now anyway... Ukyo was just engaged to me, but it's just an engagement, like me and Akane... no one cares about Kodachi... and my own FATHER doesn't even care about me. It just hurts so much!*  
  
::So I'll go, but I know,  
  
I'll think of you, every step of the way...::  
  
"Shishi Hakoden!" Ranma had become so depressed that the attack based on a heavy heart came naturally. He watched it shoot up into the sky until it disappeared. "Why can't I just do that? Leave this place forever... and be free in the sky, where I won't be bothered anymore. I JUST WANT TO END IT ALL!!!!" he screamed and ran off to wherever his feet took him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where Akane and Ryoga are~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Akane looked back, she saw Ranma walking off slowly. *He looks so... lonely. I can't just leave him like that!* She turned to Ryoga and put on a fake smile. "Um, Ryoga, sorry bout this. I just realized I have something to do... so I have to cancel this. Sorry!" Akane yelled, looking back and waving to Ryoga as she ran off.  
  
Ryoga reached out a hand as if to stop her. "But Akane...! Wait! I NEED YOUR HELP ON HOW TO GET TO MY HOUSE!" *Guess I'm just gonna be lost again...*  
  
Akane wandered around. *Where could he be? Where could Ranma have gone?* she thought worriedly as she glanced up and down the streets. *He's got to be here somewhere...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tendo Dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma was still running and thinking. *Akane always has to go with other guys too. Just to make fun of me. She just goes out with Ryoga for the heck of it! Like it doesn't matter to her! Like it won't have any affect on me! I wish...*  
  
::And I... will always love you,  
  
I will always love you...::  
  
He pushed open the door of the Tendo house. "Hey! Anybody home?" he yelled in a kind of cracked voice. A wall of heavy silence greeted him. "Guess not..." Ranma wandered around the house. "I've never heard it so quiet in here before. It's always been filled with noise... and action... and Akane..." He shook his head angrily. "No! Not gonna think about her!" As he passed the table, he noticed there was a piece of paper on the table. *Huh?* He bent down to read it.  
  
^the letter^  
  
Dear Ranma,  
  
I've gone out to help my friend. She has a party tonight and I must help her prepare. Nabiki is out on the streets. She mentioned something about going to the karaoke bar, (A/N: Who cares! I'm making this up) so she won't be back until late tonight. Father and Mr. Saotome have gone out to gamble or something. They won't be back until late either. I hope you will get well along with Akane. You two will be alone for tonight. For dinner, you can order takeout unless you want Akane to cook. (Here Ranma noticed the writing was a little shaky.) Have fun together!  
  
From, Kasumi  
  
^End letter^  
  
Ranma sighed. Akane and himself, all alone? This was one of their tricks again. But if he was all alone right now, and Akane was busy on THAT STUPID DATE... As he thought angrily about it he made up his mind. "I seriously can't stand this anymore! I'm gonna havta do something about this!" He rummaged through all his stuff until he found what he was looking for.  
  
As he walked back outside, he started to shiver. "It's s-so cold out here..." Even though it was cold and he was wearing nothing but his black tank top and pants, he sat down on one of the rocks near the pond. He put down his object carefully next to him on the ground and curled up into a little ball. *It's been... about one year since I came here now. This pond has given me so many memories... even if they are good AND bad. And this whole house... the Tendo family... it wasn't a vacation, but hey, it was fun.* He tilted his head up slightly to look at the dark clouds. A strong gust of wind blew by, and Ranma's pigtail swished in the air. At the sound of the pigtail moving, Ranma looked down at it. *Yea, and this thing too. The Dragon's Whisker's effect is gone, but this pigtail has been more trouble than it should have been. But I'll keep it... as one of the times that I actually kept what I wanted.* He smiled weakly as he stared at his reflection in the water. "I'm gonna miss this place. I really am." *And I'm going to miss you too, Akane...*  
  
::Bittersweet memories,  
  
That is all, I'm taking with me,::  
  
He sighed and stood up. *I-I can't waste time. They'll come home soon.* He opened the door to the Tendo Dojo, stepped inside, and locked the door securely. Then Ranma sat down with his back leaning against the wall. He dropped his item on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath. *Come on Ranma, you can do this. It's the only way.* He looked at the floor and picked up his item. He smiled a wavering smile as he looked at his reflection in the blade of the small knife. *This is the only way...*  
  
Ranma gulped and closed his eyes, his hands shaking as he lowered the blade down to his wrist. "OK Ranma, just take it easy. Just two small cuts, and you're free of all this. Not to mention the major moment of pain, but hey, what's that when you're on your way to forever happiness?" But the images of Akane wouldn't get out of his mind. *What's Akane gonna think? What the heck, I already know. She's gonna be happy she got rid of me. I just hope she has a happy life. That's all I want for her...*  
  
::So goodbye, please don't cry,  
  
We both know I'm not what you need...::  
  
He gritted his teeth and made one swift movement. Seconds later, his wrist started bleeding rapidly. Ranma gasped at the sudden pain and dropped the knife. He bit on his lip so hard to keep from crying out. His vision blurred, then came back into focus, then blurred again. *I-it hurts... Come on Ranma all you gotta do is make another slit, then this'll be over faster!* He reached for the blade, but dropped it as another sudden wave of pain hit him. Totally unprepared, he screamed out loud. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tendo household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane was tired from searching all over the local area. "I can't believe that Ranma! Where could he be?" She went to get a cup of water when she noticed two pieces of paper on the table. "What's this?" She bent down to read them. The first one was Kasumi's letter. Akane gasped as she read the second one and dropped it in surprise.  
  
^The letter^  
  
Goodbye. Please don't look for me.  
  
(Under it in shaky letters...)  
  
I love you Akane. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done.  
  
Ranma (Two wet spots as if from tears marked this area of the paper)  
  
^End letter^  
  
Akane couldn't believe it. Ranma... loved her? The uncute tomboy with no sex appeal? Akane was in shock. She stared at the 4 words on the paper. Then she snapped out of it. "Wait! What did he mean by goodbye? Did he leave? Where is he? Ranma!"  
  
::And I, will always love you  
  
I will always love you...::  
  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Akane flinched at the sound of the scream. *Wow, whoever just did that must be in pain... wait a minute! That was Ranma's voice!* "RANMA!!!!!!" Akane yelled. "Where are you Ranma!!!!! Please Ranma, don't leave!" she ran all over the house, but found no trace of Ranma. "Oh wait... the Dojo! I'M COMING RANMA!!!!" she yelled again.  
  
Ranma heard Akane's yelling and her approaching footsteps. He swore. *Dammit, I'm not gonna have enough time for this! * Breathing heavily, he lowered the blade to his other wrist and closed his eyes in preparation.  
  
Whoosh! The Dojo door slid open.  
  
"RANMAAAAA!!!" Akane screamed, then saw what he was about to do. "RANMA!!!!! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE RANMA!!! RANMA!!!!"  
  
::I hope life treats you kind  
  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of::  
  
Ranma looked away. "I didn't... I didn't want you... to see this..."  
  
"Ranma you jerk!" Akane screamed again. "What are you doing! Why? PLEASE RANMA, STOP! JUST PUT THAT DOWN AND I'LL BRING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
  
"WHY?" Ranma yelled back. "WHAT GOOD AM I GONNA DO LIVING? NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME! I'M JUST IN YOUR WAY! I'M JUST A JERK AND A PERVERT TO YOU! WHY SHOULDN'T I DIE?"  
  
Akane flinched. How many times had she called him a jerk and a pervert? How many times had she hurt him and booted him away. She approached him. "Please Ranma, that's not true..."  
  
As Akane got closer and closer, Ranma swung the blade around haphazardly. "NO! GET AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME! PLEASE AKANE, JUST GO AWAY!!!!!" he cried.  
  
Akane winced in pain as one of Ranma's swings cut her arm. Ranma stood there, shocked, as he watched the blood flow out of her arm and drip onto the ground. "I-I-I'm so sorry... so sorry Akane... now I really do have to go... do you see why I can't be here now? I can't believe I hurt you..." He clenched the knife tightly and swung it across his wrist.  
  
::I wish you joy and happiness  
  
But above all this, I wish you love...::  
  
"NO! RANMA! IT'S NOTHING, REALLY! DON'T DO IT RANMA!!!!" Akane cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, as she ran out towards him.  
  
But it was too late. The blood came freely out of both of Ranma Saotome's wrists. His vision blurred almost completely as he fell to the ground. "I... I... sorry... k-'kane..."  
  
Akane caught Ranma as he fell. "Please, god, no Ranma! Please don't die! I need you here! Please Ranma!"  
  
Ranma looked up with half closed eyes. "God... it hurts... Akane..." he gasped for air.  
  
"Don't move Ranma! I-I'll go get some bandages or something! We can get you to the doctor's! Please Ranma!" She cried, tears running down her face.  
  
Ranma painfully lifted up his hand and touched her face. "'kane... this is... how I... wanna die... with... the girl I... I love... her face... right above mine..." he sighed, almost in peace as he closed his eyes.  
  
::And I will always love you,  
  
I will always love you,  
  
I will always love you,::  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Akane screamed again, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's not going to end like this! It can't end like this! Ranma, I love you! Please!"  
  
Ranma smiled weakly. "My life... this is how... it will end... s... so... sorry... this... is... my... g-g-good bye..." He lifted up his head out of her lap with some effort and captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
Akane gasped inwardly, then deepened their kiss, her tears still pouring down her cheek. *I wish this could last forever...* She opened her eyes abruptly when Ranma fell back. "Oh my god! Ranma? RANMA!"  
  
Ranma laughed, even though he was clearly in pain. His eyes fluttered as his vision blurred. "Remember... this... Akane Tendo... I-I... will always... love YOU...." He smiled for the last time as his eyes closed completely and his head tilted away.  
  
::I will always, love YOU...  
  
Will always, love YOU...  
  
I will always...::  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akane screamed, tears streaming down her face and splashing on the blood stained Dojo floor. "NOOOOOOOO! NOT RANMA!!!! ANYTHING BUT RANMA!!!! PLEASE RANMA!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!" she brushed away a loose strand of hair from his face. *Ranma... you're smiling... the last thing you did was smile... why...* "RAAAAANNNNMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
::...love... you....::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heheh. I know. This sucked. But what the heck! I mean, I just do this for the pure joy of getting out of regular work! ^_^ So... this story's done! All done! Yay! ^_^ It was kinda short...  
  
Surprisingly... I don't have anything to say... *sweatdrops*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~AL630 


End file.
